


A good companion

by alycat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bestiality, Knotting, M/M, Self-Lubrication, Spitroasting, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only the best is good enough for Jensen. When Jared's work makes him travel too much to see to his omega's need, he decides to get a stud to make sure Jensen is satisfied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A good companion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt over at spnkink_meme. This is my first time writing the pairing I consider to be my OT3.

The scent of the kennel assaulted Jensen the moment Jared helped him out of the car and he groaned as he felt his ass leak slick, preparing him for what was about to happen. He couldn't really believe how lucky he was that Jared was prepared to buy a stud for him; a good stud was expensive after all and the kennel he had been brought to was the best in town.

"You all right, sweetheart?" Jared asked, placing a hand at the small of Jensen's back.

"Yeah," Jensen breathed out with a shiver.

He had been worried when Jared was offered a new position within the company: more traveling meant more time away from Jensen and he hadn't been looking forward to it. He should have known that his alpha wouldn't leave his omega alone and untended to when he was forced to travel all over the world for the sake of business.

"They have three studs they thought might fit you," Jared explained as they walked inside. "Different sizes, a bit different temperaments but I do hope we'll find something. I hate the thought of leaving you behind but at least this way I know you'll be cared for while I'm away."

At the desk they were met by a young woman who greeted them both by name and smiled warmly towards Jensen.

"You're absolutely stunning," she said and Jensen felt a blush creep up his cheeks.

Still a few weeks shy of twenty he knew that he looked even younger; fair skin and hair naturally sunbleached, he was used to turning heads even though with Jared's collar around his neck everyone know that looking was okay but touching would come with pain.

"Thank you," he said with a proud smile, loving when people noticed him because he knew his beauty reflected back on his alpha.

"You're one lucky man, Mr. Padalecki," the woman - Angela according to her name tag - said and led them down the corridor and into a small but comfortably furnished room. "And you, Jensen, I promise that your alpha has made sure that we prepared the best set of studs possible. Davey, the first stud might look a bit small but I promise his knot would surprise you. Would you like to meet him?"

"Yes, please," Jensen said, his body thrumming with anticipation and Jared pulled him down on one of the couches, wrapping one arm around Jensen's shoulders while Angela walked out a small side door.

"Should I try them all?" Jensen asked, a bit hesitant at that even though he had been looking forward to this day for weeks.

"No," Jared said with a small frown. "I think you should just greet them. If one of them is right you'll know and we can move forward from that."

He wondered if he would know, the same way he had known the first time he had met Jared, the deep pull of arousal and his own body coming alight with fire deep within. Meeting Jared had been the most amazing thing Jensen had ever experienced, an instant knowledge that they belonged together and he had been lucky when Jared apparently had felt the same way. Within an hour of first meeting, Jensen had been on all fours with Jared's knot pushing inside of him and he had never regretted going ass up for Jared.

"Sounds good," Jensen nodded, his attention drifting to the open door as they heard the sound of claws against flooring before Angela came through with a dog at her side.

Jensen was surprised that the dog wasn't leashed, but it was obvious the stud was well behaved as he only tilted his head to the side, black and white fur shining in the overhead light. It was a good stud, of that Jensen was sure, but he felt nothing special when the dog came closer and he thought the same went for the stud in question as he merely sniffed Jensen before walking away to explore the room.

"I think that's a no," Jared said.

"Definitely a no," Jensen agreed with a sigh.

It was a good-looking stud, but Jensen wanted more than that and he knew that according to Jared, only the very best would do.

"Right, Angela said. "Davey, come here. Let's get you back to the others."

Davey followed her willingly without even sparing Jensen a second glance, and for the first time Jensen was worried that maybe none of the dogs would actually be interested in him. He had only thought about it the other way around.

"Jared…"

"Hush, baby," Jared said and pressed a kiss to the top of Jensen's head. "I'm sure that one of them will be right, and if not? Then we just keep on looking. I don't want to leave you with just any stud, after all."

"This is Rex," Angela said and Jensen almost climbed up on Jared's lap when she was followed by a huge Great Dane that beelined straight for Jensen.

"No," Jensen said right away and the dog stopped, a few steps away, head tilting to the side as he let out a low woof. "I'm sorry but, no. That's not what I want."

Angela nodded and quickly guided the dog back out while Jensen tried to get his beating heart to slow down. It wasn't that Rex hadn't been gorgeous, but while Jensen did want a decent sized stud, he also wanted a stud he could cuddle with on the couch and one that could share his bed when Jared was travelling. Rex clearly wasn't the dog for him and Jensen sighed.

"It'll-" Jared started but he was cut off when Angela returned a third time, a big and strong stud following right behind her.

"Oh."

It wasn't more than a breathed-out sigh as Jensen's mouth fell open, but it was enough to make the dog look up and intelligent dark eyes locked with his.

"This is Harley," Angela said, running a hand over floppy ears and down the rich honey-toned fur. "Harley, this is Jensen."

Harley woofed out a greeting, taking a step forward and then hesitating, looking from Jensen to Jared and then back again. It took Jensen a moment to realize what was happening but Jared had obviously caught on faster as he leaned forward, reaching out one hand towards Harley and the dog moved closer even as his eyes kept drifting over towards Jensen.

"That's a good boy," Jared said when Harley nosed at his fingers. "I'm Jared and I'm Jensen's alpha, that means that you will be the one taking care of my baby, right?"

Jensen blushed when he realized that Jared had caught on to the instant connection he had felt and when Harley looked at him again, Jensen slid down on his knees on the floor, reaching out to put his hand on the top of Harley's head. He didn't doubt that Harley was the dog for him and he smiled when the dog took a step closer, pressing up against Jensen and even daring to lick over Jensen's cheek. A shiver ran through Jensen and when he looked up he saw Jared's eyes darken with lust.

"I think he's perfect for you," Jared said. "But it's up to you."

"He's gorgeous," Jensen said, running his hands down Harley's sides.

There was more to it than just the looks though, something in the way Harley seemed to respect Jensen even as it was obvious that the dog also felt the building tension between them.

"I think we've decided then," Jared said and looking up Jensen realized he was talking to Angela who was smiling and nodded. "Do you think we could get some privacy? I think my omega wants to greet his new companion."

"Of course," Angela agree easily. "The room is yours for as long as you need it. Good luck with Harley."

Jensen managed to wait until the door closed behind her before he turned to Harley and the dog woofed happily when Jensen tilted his face to accept more doggy kisses. He could feel Jared's eyes on him but it was hard to think when Harley licked over his face before dancing back and forth, nudging Jensen time and time again. Harley's fur was soft and warm under his fingers and Jensen groaned at the feel, needing more of it.

"He's gorgeous," Jared said and Jensen could only agree. "Wanna see him explore you. Now."

A low groan escaped Jensen at the mere thought of that and he fumbled to get his shirt off, gasping when Harley's tongue found his chest right away. A wide, warm tongue moved over his skin, dragging over his nipples and the pleasure had him trembling, arching up to the touch and his hands stilled on his belt.

"Oh, my god," he managed to get out. "Please..."

He wasn't sure what he was begging for, but Harley seemed set on tasting Jensen, focusing on the spots that made Jensen tremble and moan. In the two years since he had first met Jared, he thought he had found out everything about pleasure but the insistent way that Harley licked at him was something completely new.

"Fuck," he heard Jared mutter. "I wish you could see yourself like this, so fucking gorgeous."

To his surprise Jared knelt down beside him, his hands stroking down Jensen's sides and the extra touch reduced Jensen to nothing but the feel of warm, big hands and a hot tongue. Jared's hands moved to push Jensen's aside, unbuckling his belt and Jensen hissed when his jeans were pushed down his hips. He was rock hard and his cock slapped up against his belly, smearing it with drops of precome and he cried out in shock when Harley immediately leaned down and licked the moisture away.

The long, dexterous tongue wrapped around his dick, set on getting off all the sticky pre-come and Jensen's cock twitched as pleasure coiled up his spine when Harley focused on tasting every inch of his dick. The long tongue worked from the tip, all the way down to his balls and not even having sharp teeth so close to sensitive areas could hold back the pleasure rising higher and higher.

"Damn, you're wet."

"Need it," Jensen groaned when Jared had gotten Jensen's pants down his thighs.

"I can tell you do," Jared said with a low laugh.

Jensen wasn't prepared for it when two fingers pushed inside him, making his hips move forward and Harley woofed, licking Jensen even more eagerly.

"I'll love knowing he's there for you," Jared whispered against Jensen's ear, his fingers still moving in and out of Jensen's ass. "When I'm off traveling, you'll be cared for and I'll jerk off thinking of you like this, all strung out and needy."

Having Jared travelling would suck, Jensen knew it, but he also knew that Harley would be good for him, leaving him satisfied enough to manage without his alpha's knot. He just wondered what it would be like, having Harley's knot lodged inside him and warm fur against his back.

"Harley likes you," Jared mumbled, running one hand first through Jensen's hair and then over Harley's.

Jensen thought Harley would have growled at having Jared touch him but the dog pushed into the touch for a moment before he returned to lick up every drop of pre-come leaking from Jensen's dick.

"I like him as well," Jensen groaned, feeling slick leak from his ass, and from the eager whine that left Harley he also noticed the slick.

"Bend over, baby," Jared ordered. "Present yourself for Harley, let us both see how wet you are for him."

Placing both hands on the floor, Jensen leaned forward, arching his back to push his ass up and Harley woofed, moving from Jensen's cock to push his nose between Jensen's ass-cheeks, tongue dragging over his wet rim.

"Please, please," Jensen whimpered even though he barely knew what he was asking for.

He had always loved the times Jared had put him on all fours, burying his tongue in Jensen's ass but having Harley lick him out was completely different. The long dog tongue moved in ways Jared's tongue had never been able to, pushing inside of him until Jensen was delirious with pleasure.

"Let him," Jensen begged.

Jared groaned and Jensen felt big hands move down his sides before cupping his ass, spreading him wide open for Harley to push in deeper and Jensen felt a full body shiver run through him.

"Harley," Jared said, his voice a firm command and to Jensen's surprise the dog did pull back, even though he did so with a small whine. "Wanna mount him? I promise, he'll feel so fucking good around your dick."

Harley woofed and Jensen groaned when he felt fur brush against the back of his thighs, only to grunt when Harley mounted him, front legs catching around Jensen's waist.

"Look at that," Jared said in an awed tone. "He's so damn eager to breed you, push his pink dick deep inside you until you're coming around his knot."

Jensen opened his mouth to respond, but before he could get a single word out he felt the tip of Harley's cock brush against his slick rim for the briefest moment before the dog yipped and buried himself deep inside of Jensen. A sharp cry of pleasure left Jensen and he arched back, needing more of the long cock filling him up and he almost sobbed when it brushed his prostate and Harley picked up speed.

The dog whined but he didn't move as quickly as Jensen had expected, obviously smarter than most studs but Jensen didn't want to be treated carefully, he wanted to get fucked.

"Take him," Jared urged on. "Fuck him, make him come on your cock."

Harley shifted forward, his cock pushing even deeper inside Jensen and then he truly started to move, sharp snap of hips and Jensen could feel the dog's heavy balls slap against his own as the dog fucked him harder than he had ever been fucked before. The grip of furry legs around his waist made shivers run down his spine but even with the intense pleasure, he was aware of Jared's hand running up and down his back.

"How does it feel, Jen?" Jared asked. "You look so pretty like this, he's taking care of you so well."

"Feel...oh...feels so amazing. Please, need…"

"He knows what you need," Jared said. "He wishes he could breed you, he's trying so hard."

Jensen whimpered at the thought, having little pups moving around in his belly and the image was enough to make his cock twitch, dripping pre-come down on the floor. Even with the pleasure of Harley moving inside of him, so eagerly slamming into him, Jensen wanted more and this time he knew exactly what he wanted.

"Jay," he groaned out. "Please, wanna taste you."

He heard Jared moan and the warm hands disappeared from his body for a moment and all Jensen could focus on was the drag of the dog's cock inside of him, every part of it so very different from Jared's but also better than he could have ever imagined it. The sound of Jared's zipper was surprisingly loud, making Jensen look up in time to see Jared move to stand in front of him, pants only pushed down enough to free his cock.

"I only meant for Harley to take care of you when I'm gone," Jared said, rubbing his dick over Jensen's lips. "But fuck, I'll think we'll share you every chance we get."

Jensen let his tongue lick out, running over the smooth head of Jared's dick and he groaned when the taste exploded across his tongue. Jared wasted no time pushing inside of Jensen's mouth, his cock sliding in deep and Jensen had to struggle around his gag reflex for a moment before Jared was all the way inside.

It was everything he had ever hoped for, and then some, to be so perfectly stuck between Harley fucking him rough and hard, and Jared letting his cock slide in and out between Jensen's lips. The scents of his two lovers surrounded him and he moaned around Jared's dick, almost choking on it when Harley slammed forward even harder and the movement made Jared's cock slide down Jensen's throat.

"Oh, baby," Jared groaned. "You're so gorgeous like this. We're gonna make you so happy."

There was no doubt in Jensen's mind about that, and he knew that Harley would make the long days Jared was gone from him more bearable. His orgasm was building quickly and he felt his ass leak slick, making Harley's cock move in and out of him with a wet sound and Jensen needed more. He wished he could beg for more but he didn't need to, not when Jared ran his hands through Jensen's hair and he could feel Harley's knot swell, pushing against his rim.

"Open up for him," Jared urged. "Wanna come with him knotted inside you. Harley, knot our pretty little omega."

Harley slammed forward once more, his knot pressing forward and Jensen cried out in shocked pleasure at the knot pushing him open. Harley's dick might be slimmer than Jared's, but his knot was bigger and still swelling inside of Jensen. His ass clamped down tight around the knot inside of him and the constant pressure against his prostate made the orgasm explode through him.

Jared's hand cupped the back of his head, rocking forward and spilling his release straight down Jensen's throat, pulsing hot come that Jensen eagerly swallowed. The dog was still coming inside him, filling Jensen up in a ways he had never been before and his orgasm stretched out longer and longer until his world exploded into white pleasure.

-¤-

"Wake up, Jen. C'mon baby. It's time to go home."

Jensen blinked against the bright light, gasping when he shifted and suddenly became aware of the come and slick leaking from his ass.

"That was…" Jensen mumbled sleepily.

"Good?"

He looked up at Jared and then around the room, realizing he was naked on the couch, his head on Jared's lap and his alpha running his fingers through Jensen's hair. Beside them on the floor Harley was resting, head on his paws and gaze firmly locked on Jensen.

"More than," Jensen said with a smile. "I still don't like the thought of you travelling but…"

"But?" Jared urged on.

"But I think Harley will help me through it. And I know you'll enjoy him helping me."

A surprised yelp left him when Jared stood up, lifting Jensen up to carry him towards the door, Harley standing up to follow them.

"Let's get you home," Jared said, pressing a kiss to Jensen's lips. "And then we can all three get to know each other some more before my next trip."

-¤-


End file.
